finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Madness
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | abilities = None | cids missions = (Legacy Event Quests) *Complete the + dungeon with a party of 3 FF VII heroes! *Complete the ++ dungeon with a party of 3 FF VII heroes! }} Blood Madness was a single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Players worked through the team's battles with the Shinra Electric Power Company's resistance, including Turks operative Reno, in pursuit of Sephiroth, who has already summoned Meteor, threatening to shock Gaia enough to absorb its very life force and become a god. Quests, etc. During the run of this event, all characters save Reno were otherwise available in the main game. Zack and Barret were added as bonus characters prior to the event's debut. Cid and his Memory Crystal would otherwise require completion of dungeons rated 90 or higher. Music The event main theme was "One-Winged Angel" from Final Fantasy VII. Layout x10 |classic 3=Shinra Building |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=12 |classic completion 3=1,000 gil |classic mastery 3= x5 x3 |classic first time 3= |classic 4=Rocket Town |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=19 |classic boss 4=Palmer |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic mastery 4= x10 |classic first time 4= |classic 5=Subconscious |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=25 |classic boss 5=Dragon |classic completion 5=2,000 gil |classic mastery 5= x3 x10 |classic first time 5= x10 |classic 6=Sector 8 |classic stages 6=3 |classic stamina 6=31 |classic boss 6=Proud Clod |classic completion 6=3,000 gil |classic mastery 6= x5 x10 |classic first time 6= |classic 7=Winding Tunnel |classic stages 7=3 |classic stamina 7=34 |classic boss 7=Elena, Reno, Rude |classic completion 7=3,000 gil |classic mastery 7= x3 |classic first time 7= |elite 1=Mako Reactor No. 1 |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=33 |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite mastery 1= x5 |elite first time 1= x10 |elite 2=Mako Reactor No. 5 |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=37 |elite boss 2=Blood Taste |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite mastery 2= x2 x10 |elite first time 2= |elite 3=Shinra Building |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=39 |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite mastery 3= |elite first time 3= x5 x2 |elite 4=Rocket Town |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=43 |elite boss 4=Palmer |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite mastery 4= x5 x2 |elite first time 4= |elite 5=Subconscious |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=49 |elite boss 5=Dragon |elite completion 5=5,000 gil |elite mastery 5= x3 x3 |elite first time 5= |elite 6=Sector 8 |elite stages 6=3 |elite stamina 6=55 |elite boss 6=Proud Clod |elite completion 6=10,000 gil |elite mastery 6= x3 x2 |elite first time 6= x3 x3 |elite 7=Winding Tunnel |elite stages 7=3 |elite stamina 7=58 |elite boss 7=Elena, Reno, Rude |elite completion 7=20,000 gil |elite mastery 7= x5 |elite first time 7= x4 |elite 8=Hojo’s Lab + |elite stages 8=3 |elite stamina 8=60 |elite boss 8=Sample:H0512 Lost Number Jenova DEATH |elite completion 8=30,000 gil |elite mastery 8= x1 x5 |elite first time 8= x6 x6 |elite 9=Sister Ray 1 ++ |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=20 |elite boss 9=Hojo |elite completion 9=30,000 gil |elite mastery 9= x2 |elite first time 9= |elite 10=Sister Ray 2 +++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=40 |elite boss 10=Helletic Hojo, Lifeform-Hojo N |elite completion 10=60,000 gil |elite first time 10= x6 x2 |elite mastery 10= x2 }} Trivia *As the first event of the third major wave that began December 14, 2015, Blood Madness was the first event to use an opening FMV. Players were introduced with a clip of Sephiroth walking amid the burning of Nibelheim. *This is the first event in which the leading character (Sephiroth) is not at the topmost dungeon. This role fell to Reno, a minor antagonist in the source story. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events